Dream
by Mlle Kyou
Summary: Tsuna et ses 6 gardiens rêvent et rencontrent des personnes qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu de leur vie mais à qui pourtant ils se confient. Rappel et découverte de leur sentiments... 1 chapitre pour chaque personnage. Préquelle de Reality.
1. Dream 01: Sawada Tsunayoshi

**"DREAM"**

**Genre** : Amitié et Mystère avec des sous entendus de romance _(mais faut lire entre les lignes, dur dur hein! x))__. _Comédie, Aventure, Action, Mafia, Super-pouvoir

**Couple** : Sous entendu aussi _(lire entre les lignes!)_

**Disclaimer** : Sawada Tsunayoshi ne m'appartient pas. Il est à Akira Amano _(et je suis bien jalouse!)_. Sauf Yowabi qui est à moi bien sur! Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ayant déjà existais et purement fortuite.

**Divers** : Préquel/Prélude à la véritable histoire : "**Reality**". Découverte des sentiments/points de de vue des personnages. L'histoire commence à partir de l'Arc du Futur. Il est aussi tout à fait possible que mon histoire ne colle pas parfaitement à l'histoire de base/animé de base sur certains éléments comme les combats, etc.

* * *

**DREAM : TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA**

**Xème parrain de la famille Vongola**

**Possesseur de la bague du Ciel**

_« __Empli de couleur, engloutissant tout et ouvert à toute chose…__ »_

Tsuna avait lentement fermé les yeux, en proie au sommeil qui lentement, s'était mit à paralyser chaque membre de son corps. Ses paupières papillonnèrent pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se refermer complètement, son esprit finissant par succomber à la fatigue qui le tourmentait.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il pensait revoir les contours de la pièce métallisé et désordonné dans laquelle il était prisonnier, ou même être réveillé par un Mini Mosca à coup de mitraillette. Mais il n'y avait rien et il n'y eu rien de tout ça. Juste un vent paisible, ainsi qu'une immense plaine ou l'herbe dansait agréablement sous ses pieds. Et au dessus, l'immensité du ciel semblable au bleu de l'océan. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, ça il en était certain. Ce qui était autour de lui n'était pas réel, ça il en était certain aussi, malgré la sensation du vent sur sa nuque et des brins d'herbes chatouillant la plante de ses pieds. Etait-ce un rêve ? Si c'était le cas, cela avait tout l'air d'être un rêve agréable. Il regarda autour de lui et distingua au milieu de l'immense plaine un arbre gigantesque dont les branches dansaient sous la brise du vent. Curieux, il s'en approcha et au fur et à mesure que ses pas le rapprochait du gigantesque arbre, il sentait sa bague se réchauffait à son doigt, d'une douce et agréable chaleur. Quand il fut arrivé, il aperçut quelque chose qui était allongé sur les racines de l'arbre. Une fois qu'il fut plus près, il put distinguer plus attentivement ce que c'était. Allongée sur les racines, une jeune femme d'une beauté incroyable semblait sommeillait, son visage au teint de pêche auréolé de cheveux fins d'un roux sauvage et flamboyant. Émerveillé devant l'être qui était à ses pieds, il n'osa plus faire le moindre geste, de peur d'éveiller l'objet de son attention. Malgré tout, il vit que les yeux de l'inconnue papillonnèrent à plusieurs reprise, se réveillant alors non pas parce qu'il avait effectué un geste malencontreux en son encontre, mais plutôt comme si elle avait senti sa présence et que cela l'avait incité à s'éveiller. Ouvrant ses yeux en amandes découvrant des prunelles d'un jaune mordoré, elle lui sourit tout en restant allongé et finit par se lever et s'approcher lentement de lui, tout en veillant malgré sa grande taille, à lui rester inférieure. Tsuna ne comprit pas la raison de cette attitude, ni pourquoi elle se contentait de tourner lentement autour de lui en le fixant de ses prunelles dorés. Mais bientôt, elle alla se coller à lui et il lui sembla pendant un instant qu'elle…ronronnait.

- Qui…Qui est-tu ? balbutia Tsuna en regardant la jeune femme qui s'était tendrement serré contre lui.

Alors que la jeune femme levait vers lui ses yeux dorés, la bague à son doigt se mit à luire encore plus fort et se réchauffa, envahissant son corps d'une douce et tendre chaleur.

- Tu n'a pas à savoir qui je suis. Pas encore. Sache juste que je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis juste là pour te servir et te protéger car ma vie t'appartient.

- Tu…fais partie de la famille Vongola ?

- On peut dire sa en quelque sorte, acquiesça t-elle en souriant de toute ses dents, laissant apparaitre deux petites canines à la commissure de ses lèvres. Et je fais aussi partie de toi.

La jeune femme avait murmuré ses derniers mots, approchant son visage tout près du sien. Tsuna rougit face à une telle proximité et il recula, sous l'air amusé de l'inconnu qui se rassit sur les racines tout en continuant de le regarder. Le garçon hésita sur la marche à suivre. Etait-il encore en train rêver ? La jeune femme continua de lui sourire et tapota l'herbe juste à côté d'elle. Tsuna hésita mais l'inconnue n'avait pas l'air si dangereuse que sa, et quelque chose en elle lui inspirait confiance. Quand il la regardait, il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours eu à ses côtés, comme un membre de sa famille. Il comprenait un peu mieux maintenant pourquoi sa bague réagissait ainsi à sa vue. Quelque peu gêné, il finit néanmoins par s'assoir à côté d'elle et il rougit quand elle s'allongea sur l'herbe, déposant alors sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Et, com…comment t'appelle tu ?

- Yowabi. Cela signifie « petit feu ». Mon nom. C'est tout ce tu as besoin de savoir sur moi pour l'instant.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi apparaître maintenant ?

- Parce que les circonstances veulent que sa se passe ainsi. Mais très bientôt je pourrais enfin m'éveiller.

- Ce sont de bien étrange paroles.

Yowabi se contenta de lui sourire et ferma les yeux. Allongée, sa tête sur les genoux, elle sembla ronronnait de plaisir. Mais le ronronnement cessa bien vite et elle leva ses yeux vers lui, inquiète.

- Je te sens tourmenté Tsuna. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- …Et bien je'

- N'en dit pas plus. Je suis sur qu'il s'agit de ta place au sein de la famille Vongola. Que t'arrive t-il ? Es tu tourmenté parce que tu as peur de ce qui pourrait arriver en raison du fait que tu ne souhaites pas être le successeur ? Ou es-tu simplement effrayé à l'idée de ne pas être un bon parrain ?

Tsuna sursauta et regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux, se demandant comment elle avait pu mettre le doigt aussi facilement sur ce qui le tourmentait tant. Ces temps-ci il ne pouvait dormir sans repenser à son rôle dans la famille et à ses responsabilités. Beaucoup de choses l'avait incité et convaincu à être le successeur de la famille mais il avait sans cesse peur de prendre un jour une décision qui lui porterait préjudice. Tout comme elle y était liée, la famille n'était rien sans le parrain. Si le parrain tombait, sans personne pour lui succéder qui plus est, alors la famille sombrait avec lui dans l'oubli. Si la plus grande des familles mafieuses d'Italie venait à disparaître, il était certain que le pays serait en proie à des guerres intestines au sein de la mafia. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à prendre la succession. Puis il y avait ce souci avec sa garde personnelle. Ou plutôt le souci qu'il avait avec l'un d'entre eux en particulier. La plupart s'entendait parfaitement, d'autres étaient des solitaires mais ne s'aventurait pas non plus à combattre trop souvent seul, au risque de faire échouer une mission ou mettre en péril l'intégrité de la famille. Tsuna essayait tant bien que mal de leur montrer que pour gagner et se protéger du danger, il leur fallait être soudé. Il leur fallait être une véritable famille, prêt à se soutenir dans les moindres soucis. A grand coup d'effort et de persuasion, il avait réussi tant bien que mal à convaincre l'un des deux plus réticent. Le deuxième quand à lui, était un peu plus tête de mule et se refusait à être avec la famille, proclamant parfois à voix haute qu'il n'en fessait pas partie malgré le fait qu'il gardé au doigt la bague qui le liait au Vongola, et à lui surtout. Cela avait toujours fait souffrir Tsuna et il s'était toujours refusé à abandonner, cherchant chaque jour à le convaincre, même si cela signifiait mourir à force d'insister et de l'énerver. Plus précisément si cela signifiait se faire « mordre à mort ».

- Racontes moi tout…murmura t-elle alors en se redressant, se replaçant ainsi à ses côtés, sa tête cette fois contre son épaule.

Tsuna sembla hésitait. Il ressentait le besoin de se confier. De dire honnêtement à quelqu'un ce qu'il avait ressenti depuis le tout début de son aventure, le jour ou sa vie avait basculé pour devenir ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Et puis tout ce qui l'entourait en cet instant présent n'était pas réel n'est-ce pas ? Cette étrange femme n'était que le fruit de son imagination ? Si c'était le cas qu'avait-il à perdre à se confier…Il se tourna vers Yowabi et celle-ci lui adressa un étrange sourire.

- Et bien…ma vie avant, était ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. J'étais un adolescent comme les autres, qui était amoureux, qui avait des difficultés en cours. Au début je ne connaissais pas encore les raisons qui avaient fait que c'était moi qu'on avait choisi pour être le successeur de la famille. Un simple prospectus dans la boîte aux lettres, s'ensuivait alors un professeur particulier sensé m'aider en cours, et qui en fait, s'avérait être un tueur à gage. Qui m'annonce ensuite de but en blanc qu'il fera de moi le Xème parrain de la famille Vongola.

- Il s'agit de Reborn c'est bien sa ?

- Oui. Au début je ne me fessais pas vraiment une haute opinion de lui. Mais plus le temps passait et plus je me rendais compte, en fait, qu'il n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Ses méthodes d'enseignements laissent à désirer des fois, avec lui les réveils sont brutaux. Mais il à su être une personne à mon écoute, prêt à m'aider et à me soutenir quand j'en avais besoin. Quand j'avais peur ou que je n'étais pas sur de moi, il suffisait parfois de quelques mots de sa part pour que tout mes doutes se dissipent en un seul instant.

Tsuna sourit, nostalgique face à tout ses souvenirs. Il avait beau se plaindre, il ne regrettait en rien d'avoir vécu tout cela. Car grâce à lui, il s'était fait des amis, avait brisé la barrière qui l'empêchait d'aller vers les autres et suscitait à présent, l'admiration et l'attention de ses camarades qui par le passé, n'avait cessé de se moquer de lui.

- Il y a aussi eu des combats difficiles comme celui contre le gang de Kokuyo, Mukuro à leur tête. Lui et son impressionnant mais aussi terrifiant pouvoir.

- L'œil des ténèbres je suppose.

- ?

Tsuna se tourna vers Yowabi, extrêmement surpris. Comment était-elle au courant ? Rare était les personnes qui savaient ce qu'était que l'œil des Ténèbres sans y avoir été auparavant exposé.

- L'œil des ténèbres murmura t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Un fascinant pouvoir qui se manifeste au travers des 6 voies de la Réincarnation.

La jeune femme ne cessait de sourire, ayant bien noté la surprise sur le visage de Tsuna. Baissant les yeux vers lui, elle le regarda fixement sans rien dire pendant un bref moment.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite… [Tsuna avait du mal à détacher son regard de ses prunelles dorés, comme si celle-ci semblait l'hypnotiser.] après avoir gagné mon combat contre Mukuro, celui-ci a été capturé avec deux de ses complices, Ken et Chikusa, et emmené au sein de la prison Vendicare. Mais, même après tout le mal qu'il avait fait, je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Quand il me parlait de son passé, j'avais toujours l'impression…de voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux, et d'entendre du regret dans le son de sa voix. Mais après tout, tout ceux avec qui j'avais finit par être lié d'une manière ou d'une autre ont été réunis auprès de moi quand il est venu pour revendiquer le droit de succéder en tant que parrain à ma place. Xanxus, le fils du Neuvième.

- Le Conflit des Bagues.

- Oui…Ces 7 bagues qui symbolisait la toute puissance de la famille.

Tsuna leva sa main gauche devant son visage et caressa du bout des doigts la bague qu'il portait au majeur de sa main.

- 6 bagues portées par les 6 gardiens de la famille. 1 bague portée par le parrain de la famille. Tous ne formant qu'un dans l'immensité de l'espace.

- Cette bataille mettait en jeu plus qu'une histoire de succession. Elle mettait en jeu la vie de tes compagnons et mettait aussi en péril l'avenir de la famille. Tu redoutais ce qui aurait pu arriver si tu avais finalement décidé de ne pas combattre contre Xanxus.

Tsuna enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et serra les poings.

- Xanxus n'était pas un imposteur mais il n'était, du moins en cet instant, pas le plus digne de succéder au Neuvième. Je… je ne voulais pas que des personnes innocentes soient impliqués, ni que des personnes aient à subir la colère d'un être animé par le feu de la haine et la vengeance. La flamme de dernière volonté se doit d'être juste. La sienne était impure. La preuve en a été la réaction des bagues une fois reliés à la chaine qui était à son coup. Elles ont failli le tuer. Mais … il n'y avait pas que cela…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Les bagues avaient aussi rejetés son sang, car il n'était pas le fils véritable du Neuvième comme on aurait pu le croire. Il n'était que son fils adoptif. Alors après tout sa, après avoir vécu tout sa, j'ai comprit certaines choses. Il y a des fois ou l'on est confrontés à son destin et qu'on à l'impression de ne pas pouvoir y réchapper. On se résigne et on s'y abandonne. Mais il n'en tient qu'à nous de nous dire si cela peut ou non nous rendre heureux. Car tout dépend de comment on prend les choses, de la façon dont nous avons de les aborder, mais aussi de comment, en cela, l'on agit en conséquence de nos actes. J'ai pu voir récemment de quoi pouvait être capable une famille mafieuse, de tant d'atrocités. Je me suis refusé à être un de ces parrains qui use de la violence pour se faire entendre et se faire respecter. Un jour, une personne m'a dit qu'il n'appartenait qu'à moi de décider si je voulais détruire les Vongola…ou les préserver.

- Et ta décision ?

Tsuna sourit mais ne répondit rien car la réponse était évidente. Si il avait voulu mettre fin à tout sa, il était certain qu'il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Dans ce futur d'il y a 10 ans par rapport à son présent, dans ce futur ou lui, était sensé être mort. Chose qu'il avait apprit, suite au bazooka des 10 ans de Lambo qui l'avait amené dans ce futur, et qu'il se soit réveillé dans un cercueil. Son cercueil…Quel n'avait été sa surprise de revoir ses amis 10 ans plus vieux et plus mature ! Malheureusement cela n'avait pas duré longtemps et la plupart d'entre eux avait eux aussi à leur tour était victime du bazooka. Ainsi, les seuls à avoir été transporté dans le futur avait été lui, Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Chrome, I-Pin, Kyoko et Haru. Ils avaient été extrêmement durs pour eux de s'adapter dans ce nouveau climat. Ils étaient certes, toujours au Japon, à Nanimori, mais il avait apprit qu'après sa mort, suite à une confrontation face à une autre famille mafieuse, sa famille ainsi que toute les personnes qu'ils avaient côtoyés de près ou de loin avaient toute été pourchassés sans exception. Beaucoup de ses amis étaient mort. Tsuna s'était refusé à l'admettre mais face à la réalité qui lui était si brutalement imposé, il ne pouvait que se résigner et y croire. Au départ, ayant rencontré le Yamamoto du futur avant que son autre du passé ne soit victime du bazooka des 10 ans, celui-ci les avait amené lui, Gokudera ainsi qu'une jeune femme qu'ils avaient rencontré du nom de Lal Mirch, à la base secrète de la famille. A partir de là et suite à plusieurs événements, il s en été résulté un entrainement intensif pour lui et ses 6 gardiens, dans le but de lancer une contre attaque contre la famille responsable de tout ces malheurs. La famille Millefiore. Au départ, Tsuna avait pensé qu'ils combattraient tous ensemble, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas au complet le jour J une fois arrivé. « Lui » qui était toujours solitaire, était parti de son côté afin de défendre leur base et leur permettre ainsi une progression sans risque d'être poursuivi. Tsuna ce jour là, avait voulu faire demi-tour mais l'attaque n'aurait pu se faire sans le chef de la famille à la tête de l'escadron. Tsuna s'était résigné à contrecœur, haïssant ce gouffre qui le séparait de son gardien. On ne parlait pas seulement de distance physiquement, mais aussi émotionnellement. Le gardien dont il désirait le plus se rapprocher semblait ne lui porter aucune estime.

- Je sens que quelque chose ne vas pas…

Tsuna se tourna vers Yowabi et se demanda comme elle pouvait « sentir » mais elle avait raison sur le fait que sa n'allait pas. Le regard qu'elle avait levé vers lui était comme en proie au désarroi et cela le troubla. C'était comme si elle ressentait la moindre de ses émotions. Il se rendit compte alors en la regardant, que le désarroi qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de la jeune femme…c'était le sien.

- Il…il y a ce garçon. L'un de mes gardiens. J'aimerais tellement être plus proche de lui mais c'est tellement difficile.

- Te reproche t-il quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il te…déteste ?

- Je le crois bien, acquiesça Tsuna en fermant les yeux. Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait quelque chose qui est pu le contrarier. Dès le début de notre rencontre il en a toujours été ainsi mais depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans le futur et que j'ai pu le rencontrer de nouveau, mais 10 ans plus vieux, j'ai pensé, dans la manière d'être de ce gardien plus âgé, que j'aurais pu enfin comprendre pourquoi il semblait tant me haïr. Mais il semblerait que j'ai manqué de courage car je ne sais toujours rien aujourd'hui…Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. Après avoir quitté la base Vongola, la communication a été coupé et personne n'a put me dire ce qu'il était devenu, à part le fait qu'il avait causé énormément de dommages à l'ennemi. C'était quelque chose à n'en pas douter. Il a toujours été le plus fort, le plus charismatique. Quand on s'est entrainé ensemble, j'ai éprouvé beaucoup de joie. J'avais enfin l'impression de partager quelque chose avec lui.

- Et pourtant…

Tsuna soupira et croisa les bras sur ses jambes qu'il avait enfouit contre lui. Yowabi eut un sourire et caressa tendrement le sommet de son crâne.

- Par amour et par dévotion, l'être humain peut parfois agir en contradiction avec ses sentiments. Pour se protéger et éviter de souffrir et faire souffrir inutilement. Il arrive aussi parfois que l'être humain, quand il se rend compte qu'il prend de l'importance dans le cœur des gens, établisse des barrières afin de délimiter le territoire de son jardin secret. Sais-tu, Tsuna, ce qu'est la douleur que l'on ressent quand une personne qui nous est chère est blessé ou disparait de notre vie un jour ?

- Je…je ne comprends pas. Que veux-tu dire ?

- Toi, tu ne sais pas encore ce que c'est car sa ne t'es encore jamais arrivé. Mais d'autres personnes autour de toi ont déjà ressenti cette douleur ou ne veulent pas l'éprouver. C'est pourquoi ils sont ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils, ne sachant que répondre face à d'aussi étranges paroles. Yowabi se contenta d'éclater de rire, sa main toujours sur le sommet de son crâne. Quand elle finit par se calmer et qu'elle vrilla de nouveaux ses prunelles dorées sur lui, il y avait beaucoup de douceur et beaucoup de tendresse dans l'expression de son visage. Une douce brise vint les effleurer, fessant s'envoler sa longue crinière flamboyante de mille feux. Le bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres résonna à leur oreille, et l'herbe sous leurs pieds se mit de nouveau à danser doucement. Yowabi se leva et Tsuna suivit le mouvement. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras, et la bague à son doigt, comme son corps tout entier, se mit à luire d'une douce lumière.

- Le chemin que l'on parcourt n'est jamais facile. Il ne faut pas que tu t'arrêtes quand tu croises un obstacle. Il te faut t'armer de courage et le surmonter. Il te faut avoir confiance en ceux qui t'entoure car eux te renverront la pareille. Pour « lui », ai confiance. Tu comprendras quand il acceptera un jour de te montrer ce que tu représentes réellement à ces yeux. Car « lui » seul à jamais su plus qu'un autre te protéger. « Lui » se rendra bientôt compte qu'il a besoin de toi pour avancer.

Yowabi mit fin à leur étreinte et saisit avec délicatesse le visage de Tsuna entre ses mains.

- Lié par une même destinée, ces bagues sont l'agencement d'un nouvel acte. Très bientôt viendra le moment où se jouera le chapitre le plus important de ton destin. Quand ce jour arrivera …

Yowabi esquissa un doux sourire révélant de nouveau deux canines à la commissure de ses lèvres, et colla alors son front contre le sien.

- Apelle moi…

_**FIN…**_


	2. Dream 02: Hibari Kyoya

**"DREAM"**

**Genre** : Amitié et Mystère avec des sous entendus de romance _(mais faut lire entre les lignes, dur dur hein! x))__. _Comédie, Aventure, Action, Mafia, Super-pouvoir

**Couple** : Sous entendu aussi _(lire entre les lignes!)_

**Disclaimer** : Hibari Kyoya-sama ne m'appartient pas. Il est à Akira Amano _(Y en à qui en ont de la chance, miam)_. Sauf Yutô-kun qui est à moi bien sur! Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ayant déjà existais et purement fortuite.

**Divers** : Préquel/Prélude à la véritable histoire : "**Reality**". Découverte des sentiments/points de vue des personnages. L'histoire commence à partir de l'Arc du Futur. Il est aussi tout à fait possible que mon histoire ne colle pas parfaitement à l'histoire de base/animé de base sur certains éléments comme les combats, etc.

* * *

**DREAM : HIBARI ****KYOYA**

**Membre de la famille Vongola**

**Possesseur de la bague des Nuages**

_« __Le nuage dérivant qui n'est jamais entravé par qui que ce soit, avançant sur son propre chemin…__ »_

Il avança rapidement tout en prenant garde à ne faire aucun bruit qui aurait pu trahir sa présence. Dans l'ombre des tunnels, malgré les lumières qui grésillaient au plafond, il guettait les alentours à l'affut de tout groupe d'ennemis qui se serait présenté à lui. Essuyant le sang qui avait giclé sur son visage, des images de son précèdent combat lui revinrent en mémoire. Ses tonfas à la main, ils avaient anéanti les membres du Millefiore un à un sans aucun scrupule, ni même une once d'hésitation. Comme à son habitude, son habilité au combat lui avait épargné la moindre blessure. Le sang qu'il avait sur lui n'était même pas le sien et cela le répugnait au plus haut point mais à l'instant présent, la chose qui le préoccupait le plus était le simple fait de mordre le plus d'ennemis possible jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il tendit son bras devant lui, tirant légèrement sa manche en arrière afin de laisser découvrir la montre à son poignet. 15h35. A cette heure-ci, Tsuna et les herbivores qui lui tenaient compagnie avaient déjà du assaillir la base à la recherche d'Iirie Shoishi et de sa machine. De là ou il était, son émetteur-récepteur ne captait plus et il lui était désormais impossible de recevoir des informations de la base. Sa n'était pas dans sa nature d'être inquiet mais malgré le plan qui avait été établi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions quand à sa réussite. Il suffisait d'un rien pour que l'ensemble de la mission tombe à l'eau et que tout ce qu'ils avaient entreprit jusqu'à maintenant soit anéanti comme un château de carte. Hibari se laissa aller contre un mur et respira lentement, entendant alors au loin des éclats de voix divers qui venait dans sa direction. Il fit doucement craquer les articulations de ses doigts et de son cou et fit s'enflammer l'une de ses bagues avec une flamme de dernière volonté. Il plaça ensuite celle-ci dans l'emplacement d'une petite boîte qui s'ouvrit, fessant apparaitre dans ses mains ses armes de prédilections, ses tonfas. L'instant d'après, Hibari sortait de sa cachette pour faire face aux membres du Millefiore, qui, dès qu'il le vire, se précipitèrent dans sa direction en poussant des hurlements de rage. Hibari eut un sourire sarcastique alors qu'il se plaçait en position de combat, et d'un geste adroit frappa le premier ennemi qui se présenta à lui. Rapidement, il circula parmi la masse compacte de soldat qui s'était agglutiné autour de lui et les envoya au tapis tout aussi rapidement et sans aucune difficulté apparente. Bien que ses ennemis utilisaient des boites armes en nombres, cela ne semblait lui posait aucun problème, mettant un à un ses ennemis à terre. Du sang gicla en d'innombrables flaques sur les murs, le sol et dans l'eau, donnant à la scène du combat une allure particulièrement sanglante et macabre. Hibari combattu longtemps mais réussit tout de même à terrasser l'ensemble de ses ennemis. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, une main sur le mur. Bien que de nature endurante, il commençait à ressentir une certaine fatigue s'emparer de lui. Bien qu'il se considérait comme le meilleur, et en cela, comme le plus fort, il savait qu'il avait ses limites et qu'à cet instant, il n'était pas loin de les dépasser. Sans rien dire, il se pencha vers un des corps et saisit l'émetteur qu'il avait à l'oreille et transmit rapidement un faux message.

- L'ennemi s'est déplacé à la surface vers la zone 51. Il vient de mettre à terre la moitié de notre effectif. Nous partons à sa recherche. Nous avons aussi besoin de renfort.

- Bien compris.

Hibari sourit et jeta l'émetteur par terre avant de continuer sa route. Il savait déjà où aller. Un endroit où il pourrait se reposer sans risque d'être déranger. Ensuite, il allait devoir remonter à la surface et combattre tout les membres du Millefiore qui se présenterait à lui, ne serait ce que pour lui faciliter la tache et ainsi faire de cette mission un succès. Il marcha pendant une bonne demi-heure, traversant d'innombrables couloirs jusqu'à arriver à un cul de sac. Il passa sa main sur le mur, l'une de ses bagues entourées d'une flamme de dernière volonté, et le mur se déroba pour laisser place à une cachette. Hibari s'y engouffra et referma l'entrée derrière lui en réitérant son geste, puis gagna rapidement la couchette qui était à l'intérieur du minuscule abri. Il s'y assit et laissa sa tête allait contre le mur, sa respiration reprenant petit à petit un rythme normal. Bientôt, il sentit peu à peu ses forces lui revenir bien qu'il savait que cela ne serait pas suffisant. Bien que cela le gênait au plus haut point, il se décida tout de même à prendre quelques heures de repos. Surtout qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui, et qu'il allait falloir qu'il aille directement au devant des choses s'il voulait accomplir sa mission. Il laissa donc ses yeux se fermer doucement et son esprit dériver vers le sommeil. Très rapidement, il rouvrit les yeux, seulement tout le décor semblait avoir changé. Les vieux murs décrépis avaient laissés place à un grand espace recouvert de verdure, et d'un ciel bleu parcouru d'immenses nuages d'un blanc laiteux. Il leva les yeux, presque hypnotisé quand il ressentit alors la présence de quelqu'un. Très vite il voulut activer sa boîte arme seulement il se rendit compte qu'il ne les avait plus. Simplement vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir, sa ceinture et ses poches étaient dépourvus de toute boîte et à sa main, il y avait un objet qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir de si tôt. Sa bague des nuages, le lien qui l'unissait à la famille…et à Tsuna. Il regarda alors en direction de l'endroit ou semblait l'attendre quelqu'un qui, à première vu, il ne connaissait pas du tout. Prudent et attendant un signe de l'étranger il finit par s'approcher, se rendant compte alors que l'individu semblait l'attendre pour lui parler. Il veilla bien sur à garder ses distances mais il s'approcha d'assez près pour pouvoir mieux le distinguer. C'était un homme, âgé d'à peu près la vingtaine, aux cheveux d'un noir ébène comme les siens, au teint clair, presque pâle, mais aux yeux d'une couleur améthyste incroyablement belle. Il souriait doucement, mais d'une manière sincère presque joyeuse, comme le sourire d'une personne envers un ami qui n'aurait pas été vu depuis longtemps. Il ne semblait pas non plus le moins du monde gêné par l'air distant d'Hibari et se contentait de le regardait, assis sur son rocher.

- Qui es-tu ?

Hibari n'aimait pas ce silence et pour lui, la moindre des choses aurait été que l'étranger en face de lui prenne la parole. Il ne connaissait rien de cet endroit pourtant l'étranger semblait y être à l'aise comme s'il y avait toujours vécu. Et si ce garçon était maître de cet endroit, il aurait au moins pu avoir la décence de parler et de lui dire ou il se trouvait, ainsi que la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Le garçon le regardait avec une sincère curiosité, sa tête penchée sur le côté lui donnait un air plus jeune que ne lui donnait son apparence.

- Qui je suis ? Et bien mon nom est Yutô et j'habite ici. Ce lieu n'existe nulle part ailleurs sur cette terre…autrement que dans votre cœur.

- Pourrais-tu parler en terme plus clair que je puisse te comprendre ?

Yutô éclata de rire et s'ébouriffa les cheveux, dont les pointes très effilés dansaient agréablement sous une brise légère.

- Les choses que nous voyons sont souvent à l'image de nos propres désirs. Ce monde est à l'image de ce que vous vous en faite. Un monde ou vous pouvez avoir votre liberté. C'est pourquoi il n'existe nulle part sur cette terre. C'est pour cela qu'il n'existe que dans votre cœur.

- Si c'est réellement le cas je ne vois pas trop ce que tu viens faire là. Si j'ai imaginé un tel monde, alors crois moi que je n'y aurais pas imaginé une petite tête d'herbivore comme la tienne.

- Vous ne pouvez rien quand à ma présence. Elle ne découle pas de votre volonté. Elle découle de celle d'un autre. Le sens de mon existence, ma vie, je la dois à une seule personne. Et cette personne à demandé que je vous protège. Vous êtes Hibari Kyoya. L'un des gardiens de la famille Vongola, le nuage dérivant qui n'est jamais entravé par qui que ce soit et qui avance sur son propre chemin. Et moi je suis le gardien qui se doit de veiller sur vous.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger. Je ne sais pas qui est l'imbécile qui a pu te donner un tel ordre mais si tu le revois tu pourras lui dire qu'il peut te récupérer et que je me débrouillerais seul.

-Je le voudrais bien mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Cette personne est déjà morte.

Hibari s'immobilisa et se tourna vers Yutô qui avait baissé les yeux, cachant ainsi l'expression de son visage. Seulement, il put voir ses poings serrés sur ses genoux qui tremblaient.

- Je suis né grâce à sa dernière volonté et j'ai hérité de ces derniers souhaits. Dont l'un d'eux est de vous protéger quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Et que vous le vouliez ou non jamais je ne faillirais à ma promesse.

- Quel était le nom de celui qui t'a donné cet ordre.

- Pardon ?

- Je t'ai demandé le nom de celui qui t'a donné un ordre aussi inutile !

Yutô avait relevé les yeux et esquissa un sourire amer. Pendant un instant, son visage changea et sembla s'illuminer quand il sembla à Hibari que le garçon pensait à son géniteur. Ce devait être une personne hors du commun pour inspirer ainsi à quelqu'un une telle déférence.

- Il s'appelait Sawada. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Soudain, ce fut comme si le sol à ses pieds s'étaient écroulé. Et les souvenirs de cet instant lui revinrent en mémoire, images issus d'un cauchemar qu'il aurait préféré oublié. Étant sur une autre mission ce jour-là, il n'avait pas assisté à l'accident. Il s'était contenté de répondre au coup de fil de Yamamoto qu'il avait reçu ce jour-là, pour entendre alors l'horrible et terrible nouvelle. Au cours de la fameuse rencontre qui avait eu lieu ce jour là et dont Tsuna lui avait parlé il y a quelques jours avant son départ, le chef des Millefiore, Byakuran, avait mit fin à la vie de leur parrain. Quand Hibari était revenu en Italie, c'était pour voir le corps de son Boss reposait au milieu d'un cercueil, son corps habillé d'un élégant costard blanc recouvert d'une multitude de fleur blanche. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un tel jour arriverait. Il avait toujours pensé que sa seule force suffirait à défendre le parrain mais il s'était trompé. La bague du ciel, qui ornait l'annulaire de sa main gauche, ne ferait jamais plus briller les magnifiques flammes de sa dernière volonté. Il le savait. Il avait échoué dans sa tâche et sa promesse n'était plus qu'un songe oublié. Et ce jour là et surement pour la première fois, il avait pleuré sa perte. A présent, il apprenait par la bouche d'un jeune garçon qu'il était là pour le protéger sous les ordres de Tsuna et ce avant qu'il ne meurt. Tsuna avait fait bruler sa flamme de dernière volonté une toute dernière fois dans l'unique but de créer un moyen de préserver ses gardiens d'une mort certaine. Si il avait eu assez de force pour faire quelque chose comme sa, Hibari se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas utilisé cette force pour se défendre. Il se rendit compte que malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, il ne connaissait rien de son boss. Il s'était pendant trop longtemps tenu à l'écart, et bien que son vœu était de les protéger, il n'avait pas pris le temps de rester auprès d'eux, auprès de lui pour pouvoir mieux le connaitre. Et c'est une chose à laquelle il n'arrêtait pas de penser et qu'il regrettait sans cesse.

- Et pourquoi n'est-tu pas apparut plus tôt ? J'ai été en danger maintes fois et pour quelqu'un censé me protéger je trouve que tu ne remplis pas très bien ton rôle…

- Sa n'était pas le moment. En raison des particularités qui font ma force, je ne peux apparaître dans des situations dont vous pouvait vous sortir et ce par vos propres moyens. Très bientôt va s'engager une bataille d'une ampleur inimaginable mais qui aura de terribles conséquences pour le monde entier si rien n'est fait. Votre vie sera réellement en danger une fois que vous y serait. Seulement il vous faudra faire très attention.

- Attention à quoi.

- Votre vous, tel qu'il est en cet instant présent sait déjà de quoi il en retourne. Mais votre vous d'il y a 10 ans n'est pas encore prêt à accepter ce à quoi vous avez juré fidélité. Il lui faudra pourtant faire son choix avant que la bataille ne commence… Hibari-sama. J'aimerais que vous me fassiez confiance. La promesse que je lui est faite je continuerais de la tenir tant bien même qu'il est disparu. Si vous réussissez à battre Byakuran alors celui auquel nous tenons tout les deux n'aura surement pas à mourir j'en suis certain. De n'importe quel façon que ce soit, votre vous d'il y a dix ans doit se décider autrement il sera peut-être trop tard.

- Je lui dirais. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour sa.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Ne te trompe pas. Je ne fais pas sa pour toi…mais pour lui.

- Je le sais. Mais je tiens quand même à vous remercier. Pour tout vous dire, quand je suis né, mon esprit n'était pas encore totalement éveillé mais je pouvais nettement sentir l'éclat étincelant de Tsunayoshi-sama. Doucement et tendrement, j'ai pu sentir sa voix chuchoter au creux de mon oreille son dernier souhait. Sa voix à cet instant, était presque suppliante. Mais plus que sa, je pouvais sentit la force de ses sentiments. Aujourd'hui je peux dire avec certitude qu'il tenait à vous plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, et qu'il disparaissait sans regret s'il était certain au fond de lui que vous vivriez sans danger.

Yutô sourit et s'approcha d'Hibari qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Doucement, il s'agenouilla devant lui en mettant un genou à terre et se saisit doucement de sa main, embrassant du bout des lèvres sa bague des nuages.

- Lié par une même destinée, ces bagues sont l'agencement d'un nouvel acte. Très bientôt viendra le moment ou se jouera le chapitre le plus important de votre destin. Quand ce jour arrivera…

Yutô releva les yeux, plongeant son regard améthyste dans le sien avec un sourire.

- Appelez-moi.

Hibari trembla et un souvenir doux comme le miel lui revint à l'esprit. Un souvenir parmi d'autres mais qui lui était cher et qu'il chérirait toute sa vie. L'instant où l'acte qu'il considérait comme le plus important qu'il ai jamais vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui s'était passé. Seuls tout les deux dans les quartiers du parrain. Tsunayoshi était placé debout devant le bureau, habillé d'un costard noir et élégant mettant en valeur la finesse de son corps. Il avait vu ses lèvres, comme dans un film au ralenti, posait la question qui semblé avoir hanté chacune de ses nuits et Hibari avait alors eu un sourire amusé qui semblé avoir déstabilisé le jeune garçon, qui en tremblant, attendait sa réponse. Hibari sans rien dire, avait fini par se pencher tout en saisissant la main de Tsuna et avait lui-même glissait à l'annulaire de sa main gauche la bague du ciel, embrassant alors celle-ci du bout des lèvres.

**FIN**


	3. Dream 03 : Rokudo Mukuro

**"DREAM"**

**Genre** : Amitié et Mystère avec des sous entendus de romance _(mais faut lire entre les lignes, dur dur hein! x))__. _Comédie, Aventure, Action, Mafia, Super-pouvoir

**Couple** : Sous entendu aussi _(lire entre les lignes!)_

**Disclaimer** : Rokudo Mukuro ne m'appartient pas. Il est à Akira Amano _(et je suis bien jalouse!)_. Sauf Yuriki qui est à moi bien sur! Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ayant déjà existais et purement fortuite.

**Divers** : Préquel/Prélude à la véritable histoire : "**Reality**". Découverte des sentiments/points de vue des personnages. L'histoire commence à partir de l'Arc du Futur. Il est aussi tout à fait possible que mon histoire ne colle pas parfaitement à l'histoire de base/animé de base sur certains éléments comme les combats, etc.

* * *

**DREAM : ROKUDO MUKURO**

**Membre de la famille Vongola**

**Possesseur de la bague du Brouillard**

_« __L'illusion qui empêche la découverte de sa véritable nature…__ »_

Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'une telle chose aurait pu être possible. Mais en fait il ne fessait que se mentir à lui-même. En réalité, il avait tant de fois pensé qu'une telle chose aurait pu se passer dans sa vie qu'il avait fini par se sentir pleins de rage, de colère et de frustration. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, il puisse éprouver ne serait que l'once d'une sympathie pour ce faible successeur au rang de dixième, de la si prestigieuse et soi-disant glorieuse famille Vongola. Qui aurait cru qu'il accepterait d'œuvrer à leur cause, même si ce n'était que dans le but d'assouvir ses propres désirs, mais aussi ses propres plans. Pour lui ainsi que des deux compagnons, Ken et Chikusa, rien n'avait changé en ce qui concernait leur opinion sur la mafia. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Depuis qu'ils avaient une nouvelle fois tentés de s'échapper de la prison Vendicare, prison hautement sécurisé dont il est dit qu'il est impossible d'en échapper. Cela aurait pu être possible s'il avait été seul. Oui, seul. Pourtant au moment ou ils furent acculés lui et ce que les gens appellent communément des « compagnons », il leur permit de fuir pendant que les gardiens de la prison se chargeaient de le ramener. Car des trois il était certainement le plus dangereux. Des trois il était le plus à craindre. C'est pourquoi une fois attrapé on l'avait enfermé dans le niveau le plus profond sous terre de la prison, là ou ni le son, ni la lumière ne pouvait l'atteindre. Enfermé dans un cylindre rempli d'eau, son visage relié à un appareil respiratoire, ses mouvements scellés au moyen d'une camisole de force, il avait été plongé dans un coma artificiel. Pourtant son esprit été bien là. Son esprit été bien vivant. Et il travaillait, sans relâche, à sa libération future, même si elle devait prendre des semaines, des mois voir même des années. Il avait les moyens d'agir et de mettre ses plans à exécution. Il ne craignait pas l'échec. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Mais du temps avait passé et il avait comprit une chose. Que certaine chose qu'on pensait que jamais elle ne changerait finissait par l'être. Cet homme à qui il avait juré une pseudo fidélité avait su le convaincre de rester auprès de la famille. Il était vrai qu'en restant auprès des autres tout en sachant se servir d'eux pour mieux les manipuler, ou mieux encore, les tromper il avait moins de risque d'échouer dans ses plans. Mais il y avait tant de nouveaux facteurs à prendre en compte. Il y avait Chrome dont il devait veillait à la sécurité. Bien que l'enfant semblait lui vouait une admiration sans borne à la limite de la vénération, elle était aussi une très grande fervente des idéaux du parrain. Et même après sa mort cela ne semblait pas avoir changé et elle avait semblé après cela encore plus résigné à faire en sorte de respecter ses rêves. Mukuro avait soupçonné celle-ci d'éprouver secrètement des sentiments pour leur boss et il ne s'y était pas trompé. Il en avait été ainsi. A ses yeux tout semblait fini. Même s'il était toujours résolu à s'enfuir, le fait est que Sawada Tsunayoshi était mort et cela contrariait une autre partie de ses plans. Comment il le savait. Il lui suffisait de prendre possession du corps de Chrome pour se tenir au courant des dernières tendances au sein de la famille mafieuse. Il avait lui-même assisté aux funérailles et Gokudera avait été à deux doigts de le tuer quand il avait feint de verser des larmes. Il ne devait prétendument son salut qu'à Yamamoto qui s'était contenté d'un faible « ma ma, calme toi Gokudera ». Ce jour là personne n'avait vraiment eu la force de se chamailler. Lui-même n'était pas resté longtemps, préférant l'inconfort de sa « cellule ». Il s'était alors laissé sombrer dans un véritable sommeil pour la première fois, décidant de fomenter ses plans à une autre occasion. Il n'était plus d'humeur. Il voulait juste penser à autre chose. De l'intérieur de ca cellule de verre, de minuscules bulles d'air firent se troubler l'eau avant de disparaitre.

Quand au bout d'un moment il finit par entendre le mugissement du vent. D'abord, il su une telle chose impossible. Quand sa conscience regagnait le cylindre de verre, il n'y avait que le silence mis à part ses propres pensés en écho dans sa tête. Pourtant le bruit semblait bien réel. Comme il lui était impossible d'ouvrir les yeux, il tendit l'oreille et se concentra. Et le bruit vint le titiller à nouveau. Doux puis fort. Fort puis doux. Le vent venait de loin, lentement pour rugir à ses oreilles avec force avant de s'éloigner de nouveau. Et ce qui arriva ensuite l'étonna encore plus. Cette fois c'était la sensation du vent sur sa peau. La sensation de quelque chose de léger lui chatouillant les pieds. Instinctivement il ouvrit les yeux et fut étonné qu'une telle chose soit possible. Et plus encore, il pouvait voir. Et ce qu'il vit acheva de l'étonner. Il se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une immense plaine recouvert de verdure, Le brouillard qui l'entourait l'empêcher de le savoir avec précision mais il en était pratiquement sur. Bien que l'endroit lui fût inconnu, il s'y sentait à l'aise. Étrangement il se sentait chez lui.

- Bien sur que tu t'y sens à l'aise. Ce monde est fait à ton image après tout.

Habitude aidant, Mukuro se retournant vivement en tendant son bras, l'autre sur son œil droit prêt à déclencher son pouvoir. Seulement au moment ou il pensait pouvoir faire apparaître son trident, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Etait-ce définitivement un rêve ? En tant sa main devant lui, il vit alors une bague à son index il vit quelque chose qui n'aurait pas du y être. Sa bague du brouillard. En temps normal, c'était Chrome qui devait l'avoir. Et de toute façon, en y repensant, cette bague n'avait plus lieu d'être. Elle était sensé avoir été détruite, comme ses consœurs. Mukuro en conclut dès alors qu'il s'agissait véritablement d'un rêve. Enfin c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, si en ne levant pas les yeux, il n'avait pas croisé le regard d'une femme aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux violet.

- Punk ?

Mukuro vit la jeune femme se dressait comme un i sur le rocher sur lequel elle était assis pour courir dans sa direction dans un nuage de poussière, l'attrapait pas le col et le secouer comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Un rire s'échappa alors de ses lèvres minces alors que les deux mains levés en l'air, il cherchait à témoigner du fait qu'il n'avait pas dit sa pour la chercher.

- Oya oya… Pardonne-moi si je t'ai offensé petite fille, là n'était pas mon intention.

Une veine de colère palpita sur le front de la dite personne bien que soudain, sa colère semblait retomber et que la pression de ses mains sur ses vêtements se fessaient moins forte. Elle finit par approcher son visage à a peine quelques centimètres du sien et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux, un peu comme à la manière des voyous qui vous agressent en disant : « Hein ? T'as dit quoi là ? », tout en vous empoignant par le col de votre chemise ou à défaut par la nuque. Ce qui était à 90% de ressemblance, le cas ici présent. Puis soudain, un sourire sembla éclairer son visage et elle le lâcha, comme satisfaite d'elle-même.

- Bah on y peut rien je suppose ! Papa m'a imaginé comme sa et cette apparence me plait alors autant ne pas s'offusquer sur de si petits détails.

Fronçant les sourcils, Mukuro se demanda s'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu. Sans se départir de son éternel sourire, il se redressa devant l'étrange jeune femme qui le regardait.

- Tu as bien dit Papa ? Pourrais-je savoir de qui il s'agit ?

Sa n'avait été qu'une question anodine pour assouvir sa curiosité sur l'identité de ce fameux père. Il n'avait jamais pensé, à la voir s'exprimer ainsi, qu'elle pouvait afficher une telle expression de souffrance. Elle sembla vouloir parler, son regard allant de lui à un endroit dans le vide à côté d'elle et ce plusieurs fois de suite. Puis finalement, elle poussa comme un soupir de résignation et lui fit face, un sourire qu'il comprit légèrement forcé sur les lèvres, même si à l'instant, ses yeux semblaient s'illuminer d'étoiles. Elle pointa alors un index vers elle pour se désigner.

- Yuriki. C'est mon nom. Quand à celui de mon père tu le connais déjà.

- Je ne pense pas puisque c'est la première fois que nous nous voyons. Si j'avais rencontré un père avec une fille aussi charmante'

- Très drôle.

- Si sincèrement. Cette couleur de cheveux est assez singulière mais tu es vraiment très séduisante.

- Ah… euh enfin bref.

- Oui tu as raison. Donc je disais que si tel avait été le cas je ne pense pas que je l'oublierais.

- C'est normal après tout, je suis né il n'y a pas si longtemps que sa.

Mukuro marqua un temps de silence sans quitter Yuriki des yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

- Kufufu, allons ne sois pas si taquine. Qui croirait quelqu'un disant être né il n'y a pas longtemps et donné l'air d'avoir vingt ans.

- Tu y seras bien forcé pourtant parce que je n'ai dit que l'exacte vérité. Et puis je n'ai pas dit que j'étais humaine non plus alors je ne suis pas franchement concerné par les lois de la physique. En partie du moins, finit-elle alors par dire après réflexion.

- Alors saurais-tu m'expliquer la chose plus clairement ? Yuriki ? Est-ce que je connaitrais ton père personnellement ?

- Pour sur, tu travaille pour lui.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de travailler pour quelqu'un. Je n'aime pas trop qu'on me donne d'ordre.

-Pour quelqu'un fessant partie de la mafia tes propos sont plutôt déplacé.

- Comment est-tu au courant de tout sa?

- J'ai hérité d'une partie de la mémoire de père.

- Et où est ce père ? Que j'aille lui demander une fois que je serais… réveillé les raisons qui expliqueraient ma rencontre avec son intrigante mais ravissante fille.

Yuriki éclata de rire même si son regard lui ne riait pas.

- Je ne pense pas que ce sera possible.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Il est mort.

Si Yuriki n'avait pas dit sa avec une telle franchise et une telle expression détruite sur son visage, Mukuro ne l'aurait pas cru. Lui qui pourtant été passé maître dans l'art de plaisanter dans les moments ou il ne fallait jamais, pour une fois il n'en eu pas la force. Peut-être parce qu'apprendre ainsi le décès d'une personne et de voir cette expression sur le visage de quelqu'un l'avait ramené à la réalité et lui avait alors rappelé la mort de Sawada. Il ne put s'empecher de sourire tout en se cachant le visage d'une main.

- Kufufu, et bien c'est dommage. Ou est donc enterré ton père ? J'irais déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe. Histoire de lui rendre hommage.

- En Italie. Dans le jardin, juste derrière la demeure principale des Vongola, près du cerisier en fleur.

Mukuro cru que son cœur avait cessé de battre pendant un instant et il leva les yeux vers Yuriki qui souriait. Celle-ci s'était approché, avait tendu les mains vers lui pour se saisir de son visage avec une grande délicatesse.

- A toi de décider s'il faut me croire ou non. Mais avant de mourir, Père a estimé qu'il fallait à tout prix que sa famille soit protégée et c'est la raison de notre présence.

- Notre ?

- Mes frères et sœurs. Parce que je ne suis pas seul. Notre principale mission est de veiller à l'avenir des gardiens et à leur protection. Dans un futur extrêmement proche, nous serons amener à nous réunir et à prendre les armes ensemble.

Souriant sincèrement, Yuriki sans lâcher son visage, leva les yeux vers le ciel alors que le brouillard était toujours aussi présent.

- Je sais que sa peut-être difficile à croire mais je sais qu'au fond de toi tu comprends.

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux vers lui et lâcha son visage pour se saisir de sa main, mettant en évidence sa bague du brouillard qu'elle embrassa du bout des lèvres.

- Lié par une même destinée, ces bagues sont l'agencement d'un nouvel acte. Très bientôt viendra le moment ou se jouera le chapitre le plus important de ta destin. Quand ce jour arrivera… s'il te plait, fait appel à moi.

Mukuro sentit alors le décor se dissipait autour de lui, et les contours de Yuriki si net jusqu'à tout à l'heure devenir flou au point de devenir invisible. Son monde redevenant ténèbres alors que dans sa tête, il ne cessait de repasser en boucle les étranges paroles de la jeune demoiselle. Et comme elle le lui avait dit, il comprit. Une vérité parmi tant d'autre et celle qui le marqua le plus, mais qui le mit aussi le plus en colère. Cette vérité étant que cette douleur que semblait éprouver Chrome face à la mort du parrain, était peut-être aussi la sienne…


End file.
